This invention relates to a multi-utility shoe brush system. When people need to clean and to polish several pairs of shoes, they often need several brushes of different sizes and stiffness, and several polishing pads to be effective. Moreover, because there are so many different colors of shoes and their matching shoe pastes, the cleaning and polishing requires several different brushes to be effective. Furthermore, when a person tries to use a single brush in applying more than one color of paste, the residue of the prior application mixes with the new application so that a uniform color application is difficult. Especially with today's highly distinguishably varying colors, finishes and delicate leather treatments on shoe exteriors, combined with the efficiency and convenience required in today's fast paced society, the shoe cleaning and polishing demand an improved multi-utility shoe brush system.
Prior art had attempted to arrange more than one brush and a polishing pad on a single device. However, even in these multi-purpose brush units illustrated in prior art, these units were limited to having one paste applicator brush, one soft buffing brush, one hard soil-removing brush, and one polishing pad. Therefore, having several brushes within a unit did not solve the problem of needing to have more than one pastor applicator brush within a unit.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a multi-utility shoe-brush system which incorporates several paste applicator brushes, a soft buffing brush, a hard soil-removing brush, and one or more polishing pads within a single unit, so that a person may efficiently clean and polish shoes with one hand held unit. Moreover, there is also a need for a simple and comparatively inexpensive multi-utility shoe brush system in which the various polishing parts, brushes and polishing pads, are accessibly assembled in such positions that each of the polishing parts may be used separately and successively, and in the proper order.